


I'll See You In the Morning

by ToothPasteCanyon (DannyFenton123)



Series: Transcendence AU [41]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, godmode arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFenton123/pseuds/ToothPasteCanyon
Summary: At the end of all things, Alcor thinks of the beginning.





	I'll See You In the Morning

“I’ll see you in the morning.”

You said that to me a long time ago, didn’t you. I remember.

In bits and pieces, I remember.

…

...Tell me, was it you who used to say that to me each night? Maybe it wasn’t, maybe it was somebody else, but those faces shift so fast they blur together and I- no. Just you. Here, in the twilight of this world, I can only think of you.

I don’t remember our goodbyes always sounding so serious. Even as you aged, there was laughter; we spoke lightly, without care for the sands of time that were burying you. In the deepest echoes of my memory, I can feel you ruffling my… my hair? Calling me names, names long buried but they were there, they were _ loving _ , _ they were mine, and I… I was yours? _

Yes… I was your family.

Your family.

I don’t understand the bond we once had, but it was there. It’s been such a long night, Mizar, and such a long, long sleep for you. Do you dream? Do you dream of me? You do, I know you do, but… such answers are strangely unsatisfying. It is strange, that I know everything and yet I still ask you these questions.

I know I am strange, but soon I shall be nothing, so, please, indulge me.

“I’ll see you in the morning.”

I remember. I remember it was strangely serious, the way you said goodbye for the last time. Like you knew - did you know? And I remember the way you cupped my cheek, because I had a cheek back then, and the way you looked into my eyes even when I tried to look away, tried to laugh it off, tried to deny what we both knew, _ tried so hard not to say goodnight, not to make it real- _

But it was real.

As real as your arms felt, wrapped around me… so too was the pain of their absence. Of your absence.

I… miss you. I love you. And that meant something to me once, back before I became the universe.

I am so much now, but I have lost everything.

I know so many things now, but I understand nothing.

All I have is the void…

And the dawn.

Because I will see you again, Mizar. I see everything, and I see us laughing together in the next world. I see our bond, I see our happiness, I see it all and it’s as bright as the star that will bring life to our planet. It’s all there, waiting for us.

You’re there, waiting for me, at the end of my long, dark journey… and at the dawn of my next.

I’ll see you in the morning, Mizar.

I love you.


End file.
